OC's Wanted for story!
by Samthevariablex
Summary: OC's wanted for An UnEnchanted Fairy Tale series. The story will take place after Fable.
1. Chapter 1

This story I'm going to write needs OCs. Will take place after Fable. If there is a fairy tale that you prefer to be in please let me know.

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Parent:

Family:

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Hight:

Distinctive marks:

Build (skinny, fat, muscular; average,)

Clothes:

Jewelry:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Weapons:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Open to a relationship:

What fairy tale would you like to be from (I may or may not use this):

Do you know about the Grimm family and fairy tales:

Are you Fae:

Good or Bad:

Teague or Jared:


	2. Oc's wanted results :)

Sorry it took so long. School had been crazy but i'm finally out of school. YAY! The people who get their characters in my story are **OUAT FLuffer **and **CharlieSMarts12**. The history might get slightly changed because of the Grimm story I use so sorry about that. Also I might use **aurora914** but as a smaller character (or the bad guy you'll have to wait and see) :) Here are QUAT FLuffer and CharlieSMarts Oc's

* * *

><p><strong>OUAT FLuffer<strong>

Name: Amalthea  
>Nicknames: Amy<br>Age: Same as Teague and Jared, but 16 physically  
>Gender: Girl<br>Parent: orphaned by unknown sorcerer  
>Family:<br>Hair color/style: Very very long platinum blonde hair  
>Eye color: purple blue<br>Skin color: Very pale  
>Hight: 5"3<br>Distinctive marks: extremely powerful sorceress, not so good at using her magic  
>Build (skinny, fat, muscular; average,): Skinny but very curvy up above<br>Clothes: usually long formal dresses out, and shorts and a tee when with friends  
>Jewelry: gold necklace with an amayheyst pendant ( from teague)<br>Personality: Very sweet, sassy, piss her off and you're dead  
>Likes: Hunting dragons<br>Dislikes: spiders  
>Fears: being alone<br>Hobbies: Hunting dangerous creatures, to scare Teague  
>Weapons: magic<br>History: Amalthea was abandoned as a child and raised herself, hunting monsters to make money. She soon was offered a kingdom to pay for the beasts she had killed, and became a princess. One day Teague visits the kingdom and is immediately drawn by her beauty. He goes to talk to her and they become best friends, but hey often worries for her safety when she's killing dangerous things. He loves her, really really loves her, but doesn't know if she feels the same.  
>Strengths: her magic is the strongest ever known<br>Weaknesses: she's nut so good at controlling it  
>Open to a relationship: Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague Teague<br>What fairy tale would you like to be from (I may or may not use this): I dunoooooo  
>Do you know about the Grimm family and fairy tales: yes<br>Are you Fae:Good or Bad: good, until you push over the limit  
>Teague or Jared: SO MUCH TEAGUE LOVE LOVE LOVE TEAGUE MUCH TEAGUE<p>

**CharlieSMarts12**

Name: Raven Forest  
>Nicknames: Rave, Miss. Nimble, Whiplash<br>Age: 17  
>Gender: Female<br>Parent: None that she knows about.  
>Family: The old lady that locked her in the castle<br>Hair color/style: Long, straight, jet black hair. Messy, Tends to fly about all over the place.  
>Eye color: Hazel and Big<br>Skin color: Normal white  
>Height: Fairly average<br>Distinctive marks: Scar going from corner of neck to middle of chest, disappears under shirt.  
>Build: Very skinny and quite fragile.<br>Clothes: Anything she can find. Hoodies, Trackie Bottoms, Cheap trainers.  
>Jewelry: None.<br>Personality: Quiet, mysterious but once you get to know her she is sweet, kind, and caring.  
>Likes: Her friends ie. Mina and Jared and Nan and Ever and of course Charlie, running, being free, mucking about<br>Dislikes: Being locked up- gives her memories de ja vu, being told what to do, the bad people, seeing her friends hurt.  
>Fears: Blood, Fire, Chains, small spaces- she has claustrophobia<br>Hobbies:running,climbing  
>Weapons: can use her long hair to whack people in the face, use everlasting long hair as an everlasting rope.<br>History: locked up in castle for 16 years of her life, bound to it through a curse, castle set on fire, she almost died from severe burning until she met Mina through one of her quests and became better even though she lost a lot of blood.  
>Strengths: Running, Climbing, Using Long Hair to protect friedns and herself.<br>Weaknesses: seeing blood, fire and her phobias  
>Open to a relationship: Yes, but she doesn't want or need one<br>What fairytale would she like to be from: she's from Rapunzel  
>Know about grimm family and fairytales: yes<br>Is she Fae: yes  
>Good or bad: good most of the time<br>Teague or Jared: Jared's her best mate


End file.
